The Rise and Fall of Chivalry
by Shaneey
Summary: AU 'The dream and the painting whirled through his mind, blurring together, so he no longer remembered which had been imagination and which existed. Maybe both were fiction? Maybe neither were false' HD ABANDONED
1. Prologue

**The Rise and Fall of Chivalry**

**By Jessica Shade**

Prologue: The Fall of Chivalry

_It was all a blur in his mind._

_A scream._

_Heat. _Maybe fire?

_A deep-seated pain. _

_His mind tried to sort out the images and feelings rushing through his head._

_He tried to focus on something, anything, amidst the chaos, but it was all too much. _

_He needed him. He couldn't find him. Where was he?_

Where was who?

_The answer evaded him. Who was he looking for? Why was he here? _

How was he here?

_A stabbing pain._

_His back felt like fire._

_He couldn't think beyond the pain. _

_Another scream._

_His voice joined in. Or perhaps it had been his voice the whole time? He couldn't tell._

_His vision began to fade. Then finally, his wearied body fell to into the abyss, and he welcomed the sweet oblivion. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Sorry. I know. I'm starting another fic and I haven't updated my others in months. And each of them only have one chapter…but I promise you this one has up to chapter 2 written out and 2 others in the revising stage!

This fic was originally an original short story for my English class…but well…I decided to cut it up, stick it in the cyber blender, throw in a bit of HP …and wa-la! The beginnings of my very own novel length fic!

Like always, I appreciate reviews!

-Jessy


	2. An Introduction to Chivalry

_Disclaimer: Me no owny._

_Summary: AU Eye for Eye. Love for Love. Life for Life. HD_

**Section One: An Introduction to Chivalry**

Waking up as he had this morning was not what Draco Malfoy would call pleasant by any stretch of the word. In fact, it had been downright _un_pleasant He was already a naturally gruff person at any time of the morning, but feeling the need still to cry and scream over events in a dream he could only remember in short snatches did little to improve his "cheery" disposition, either.

_And Malfoys do _not _cry, _Draco added to himself.

"Mr. Malfoy, the new exhibit is opening today. We need you to check it over- not that we expect anything to be wrong, of course." The young man speaking had only been working at the museum a short time, but he had already learned, through first and second hand experience, that his boss's temper was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Fine. Coming." Draco said shortly before stalking towards the exhibit, dress shoes slapping loudly against the polished floor.

The museum was currently hosting a collection of medieval artifacts and artworks. He himself had had little time to examine each piece as he normally would have. The only chance he _had _had to see the pieces was the cursory glances he had given each artifact as they were transported to their temporary home in the west wing of the museum.

Reaching said west wing, he readied his clip-board, checklist and sharp tongue (just in case of mistakes, of course) and prowled through the new display.

_Armor in place. Check._

_Illuminated manuscript. Check_

_Painting. Che-_Wait.

He paused in front of it, clip board dangling limply from his hand. The painting seemed to shine in his eyes. No, not shine. Shine would imply there was a tangible or understandable origin to the light, but this radiance emanated from some fay source deep within the art, focusing on the painting's subject.

A golden lion rearing in a field of red, the man's shield was the first thing Draco's eyes were drawn to. The shield's surface was unmarred, save for a miniscule chip in the top right-hand side. No one would have seen it unless they had known to look for it.

_How _do _I know to look for it?_

Why the artist had included such a detail confused Draco, but how the artist had _noticed _that detail stumped him.

Next, the knight's face, a familiar face, the face of-

His thoughts stopped short.

_Of who?_

He blinked. The spell was broken. Shaking himself, Draco tightened his grip on his ever-present clipboard. Determination set in and lined his face once more. Hisr composure, lost unknowingly in a moment of awe, returned, and with it, the caustic tones and stiff shoulders. The man turned, allowing himself one last moment of weakness, one last glance, at an object that had stolen his attention so forcefully.

_Odd. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Told you there was a first chapter!!

Second coming soon!

-Jessy


	3. A Crash Course In Bravery

Section Two: A Crash Course in Bravery and Courtesy

The chaos, the man, the screams, images and visions, imprinted themselves in his psyche. The dream and the painting whirled through his mind, blurring together, so he no longer remembered which had been imagination and which existed.

_Maybe both were fiction? _

_Maybe neither were false?_

Draco's thoughts were still in complete disarray as he left the museum, crossing the street, so he could begin the walk to his nearby apartment.

He was so preoccupied that he never saw it.

The car, that is. The driver was obviously intoxicated, swerving from lane to lane, flying past stop signs, but Draco never noticed this. In his mind, he was running through lists of names, lists of movies, lists of faces, lists of anything that could have inspired his momentary lapses in sanity.

That was when Draco made the connection. After being pushed out of the path of the car, all he _saw_ was that face. Leaning over him, asking if he was all right, and the only thing he could think was, "_Oh, well that makes sense."_

"Sir, what makes sense?" The voice sounded from above him, pulling him from his internal dilemmas and bringing him back to the material world.

_I said it aloud, I guess._

He sat up. His back and head were sore, Draco noted calmly. Finally composing himself once more, all signs of the life-threatening experience were slowly brushed away by a firm hand and blank look.

"Nothing, and I thank you." He nodded at the familiar man, who seemed slightly disturbed at the way the man in front of him had recovered, _flawlessly _recovered, his poise.

Making a recovery of his own, the man nodded his head, longish, messy black hair moving with the motion. "Of course, sir, but are you sure you are alright? You didn't hit your head?"

"No, I'm fine." His voice was cold as he issued his veiled dismissal.

_He better leave soon. I want to get home as soon as I can._

But the man didn't give up. His cold façade wasn't working.

_Damn._

"Sir, at least let me che-"

"I. Am. Fine. If you'll excuse me," he forced the words out, all the while striving for a polite tone. His sore back and oncoming headache were protesting any conversation with such an annoying human being.

Realizing he was still sitting on the side walk with this insufferable man kneeling over him, Draco stood up, attempting to hide the wince this action brought.

But, obviously, the man had noticed, and he reached out an arm to steady him on reflex.

"You _are _hurt. Please, my office is just there. I can give you Advil or find medical assistance if you need it."

_Ah, now there's a sensible thought. Advil. _

But Draco would never allow himself to show such weakness, willingly, to a stranger, even one that felt so familiar. "No, thank you." A pause. "But I would like one thing."

"Anything, sir."

"I would appreciate it if you would remove your extremity." Draco regally nodded at the hand that had been placed on his arm, helping the dizzy man keep his balance.

Confusion spread across the man's face before comprehension dawned. "Oh, yes, of course." He removed his hand, and Draco immediately regretted his request.

The world swayed, before the familiar stranger grabbed him once again with a small smile. "As I thought. I believe we should get you checked out."

All he managed before his world swirled to black was a grumbled and half delirious, "You are not knight, but knave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review! Please! Anything! I would probably even happily accept a flame!

Thanks

-Jessy

P.S. 1)YAY! The beginings of a romance!

2) Next chapters are being revised as you read!


End file.
